


Outside the Window

by Indigo_Rose



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Character's Name Spelled as Viktor, Fluff, Just a prompt, M/M, STILL DON'T KNOW HOW THESE TAGS WORK, and bad at summaries, i'm new at writing, sorry - Freeform, very short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-07
Updated: 2017-12-07
Packaged: 2019-02-11 18:36:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 620
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12941280
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Indigo_Rose/pseuds/Indigo_Rose
Summary: What Viktor and Yuuri are thinking or feeling when they look outside their window?





	Outside the Window

For Yuuri Katsuki the world outside his bedroom window always seemed like a magical place. Ever since he was small he liked sitting by the window on his bed and look through it and imagine all sorts of things. He liked to imagine what he would become in the future, how his skating career will turn out and so on. But most of all he liked to create stories in his head and see how they would turn out in the scenery he was seeing. He would create all sorts of stories raging from fantasy to romance to tragedy. He would even make himself sad by doing that, because he let his mind run free. This time was reserved only for him and him alone. He still likes to sit at his window even at 23 years old. The only thing that has changed is that he is no longer alone. He no longer has to imagine what he has to do with his life, who he is going to end up with and how everything would turn out. Over the years the scenery out of his window has changed many times, but that didn’t make it any less special.  
For Viktor Nikiforov looking outside his window meant that he is alone. Most of the time he sat at his window with a cup of hot tea and Makkachin on his lap. Every time that he was alone at home and got the chance to look out the window it was raining, the sky was full of grey clouds that looked like they were going to burst any second and the town would be filled with water to the brim. He doesn’t know when it all changed, he started to like sitting at his window in the evening and watching the rain pour from the sky. Maybe it is all because he is not alone anymore. The grey sky looks beautiful to him now, it doesn’t look like it is going to destroy everything around him if it bursts. He feels so at peace with himself and his mind and it’s all because of one person.  
It is winter time now. The scenery outside the window has changed drastically in Russia. The snow is glistening on the ground from the light of the lamps scattered near the road. It all looks so calm and peaceful. Yuuri and Viktor are sitting on their home window sill that they decorated with pillows and blankets just for evening like this, when they don’t have a care in the world. They don’t have to think about training or how their program is going to look like or anything else like that. They can cuddle all they want, with no one to interrupt them. Makkachin is warming their feet as she is laying at the window with them as if to keep them safe from the world outside. Yuuri is nestled in between Viktor’s legs with hot chocolate in his hands to keep him warm. They have a huge and warm blanket draped over them that keeps them warm. Yuuri’s mind is blank, he doesn’t have the energy to imagine anything right now, as he feels like he can’t become any happier at the moment, so he doesn’t have to imagine anything anymore.  
Viktor is dosing in and out of consciousness because of the warmth that Yuuri and the blanket are providing. He doesn’t remember the last time he felt so good. He tries his best to stay awake and enjoy the feeling as much as he can, but it doesn’t work for him and he falls asleep with Yuuri in his lap and Makkachin at his feel. Life, he thinks, couldn’t get any better.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading this very short prompt! I'm still very new at writing and my teacher told me to write at least one short story a day to get a little bit better. So I thought that I would use this chance to contribute to Yuri on Ice fandom a little.


End file.
